


A Day By the Coast

by pillage_and_lute



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Coast, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillage_and_lute/pseuds/pillage_and_lute
Summary: Fluffy little sweetness for our darling disaster boys.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	A Day By the Coast

**Author's Note:**

> A little sweetness for @justavengers3000 on Tumblr, who I heard could use some.

“Your hair is so soft when it’s just been washed,” Jaskier said. He was laying on his back on a picnic blanket by the waterside. Geralt was sprawled across his chest, half asleep in the sun, as Jaskier stroked gentle fingers through his hair.

“Hmmmm,” Geralt rumbled, so low and contented it was almost a purr. He squirmed a little, moving to press his face against Jaskier’s neck, snuggling in and resting his chin on Jaskier’s collarbone.

“I love you,” he rumbled, the sound deep in his chest. Then he looked up.

“Your heartbeat kicked up,” he said.

“That’s because I love you too.” Jaskier leaned in and gave him a little peck. Geralt leaned back in for another, slightly deeper kiss, although still quite chaste. Then he shifted, resting his weight on one elbow and peppered kisses across Jaskier’s cheeks and nose, wrapping an arm around him to keep him in place as he giggled and squirmed. It quickly devolved to tickling and snorfuls of laughter, then play wrestling.

Jaskier could never have overpowered Geralt, but that was okay because he cheated, leaning in to kiss Geralt again, long and slow and lingering. The sort of kiss that always left Geralt a little stunned. This time was no different and Jaskier rolled them over so that he was on top, laughing.

Geralt reached up and took Jaskier’s face in both hands. He stroked his thumbs over the tiny smatterings of freckles across his cheeks. The sound of the sea and the gulls seemed to dim, as if the whole world was falling away, retreating from the pair like the tide. 

“You are,” Geralt said, sitting up and gently tipping Jaskier into a sitting postion beside him on the sand. “My greatest gift.” He was fumbling with something but Jaskier couldn’t break his gaze, it was like the touch of Midas. 

“I was given so few blessings in life,” Geralt continued. “But you are the best of them all. I love you so completely it consumes me, I wake up every morning and choose to love you, and guide my life by you. Jaskier, will you marry me?”

He held up a plain gold band.

A week later a bard and his witcher were married by the coast, just a priestess and the waves as witnesses.


End file.
